nightmare on crack!
by falling moonlight
Summary: itachi vs. sasuke . . . in chess? naruto won? and what about sakura's forehead? major crack, please forgive me for writting this, but please read! sasunaru!


The air was tense, heavy, and the silence it brought was deafening. A wind blew between the two figures, rolling the dust of dirt, and whipping up their hair but they never lost eye contact. Black meeting black. Red meeting black. Red meeting red.

Naruto rushed his senses on overdrive, and his attention for once not drifting. He left fro tree to tree, barely touching the branches, his surroundings impossible to see. Neji, Sakura, Kiba, and him where rushing to the destination of a death. Hopefully there would be none, and hopefully there would be only one, but his mind screamed in fear at the thought of losing Sasuke.

_Flash back doo do doo do doo do . . . ._

_Naruto woke up early as far as is mind could register. The room was still dark, and the place beside him was cold, making his heart race even more. He had woken up from a bad feeling, but as he tossed his arm out be side him, feeling nothing but air and cold sheets, it intensified._

_He shot up, wide blue eyes taking all he could see in the pitch black room before he noticed the indent in the base of the bed that his sleep hazed mind had not seen._

_"Sasuke?" he asked, crawling over to the other as he felt the bed shake. He wrapped his arms around the others tense waist, pulling him back to crash on top of him, having already known it was the other before even speaking. With back to chest, Sasuke turned, capturing the others lips with ease in a sweet, loving kiss. Pulling back he could hear his loves pant of breath, before feeling him snuggle into him. _

_"What's wrong?" was Naruto's breathless question; Sasuke felt his heart ach at the loving tone that those simple two words held. His chest tightened._

_"Nothing, nothing. Just . . . just remember I love you yeah?" he was able to croak out, pulling up slightly. He felt his love tighten his grip on his waist._

_"Sasuke what-" his breath 'whooshed' out of him as Sasuke's fist connected with his stomach, making him fall into darkness._

_Sasuke's breath was shaky, but planting a chaste kiss to his lovers warm lips, he pulled away, closing the door silently behind him._

_End flask back in all its flashy backy glory!!!!_

Naruto had woken up later to the sudden rush of memories, and he had gone on a search for his lover, which had lead to this moment . . ., which had lead, him to this fear.

The others stopped at the edge of the clearing, just far enough that they could see the empty space, but far away enough that they had no idea what was happening. But Naruto, being Naruto, the knuckle-headed-rush-in ninja that he was, and possible will always be, rushed ahead, spotting the back of his lover.

He raced forward, his heart racing with him, and tackled his lover from behind, making him crash into a . . . table?

Yes, a fold up card table, that collapsed under the weight, sending chess pieces flying everywhere. Itachi sat still in his seat, their heads at his feet as he raised an elegant eyebrow. Sasuke blew him had let out a started strangled non-girly scream, seeing as Uchiha's didn't let out girly screams. . .well maybe Itachi. **(Fm: hehe, girly scream Itachi: ((glare)) fm :(( hides in fear)))**

Sasuke pushed up from the ground, sending the blonde rolling away till he was stopped by the white queen. The others, having both seen Naruto rush forward, and the non-girly scream had rushed after him, only to stop, and the blink at the seen before them, each think the same thing. What the bleep!

Sasuke glared, Itachi's eyebrow twitched, glaring darkly at where the table had scratched his "ever pretty and fashionable nail polish that made him look ever hot and sexy," the authoress was forced to reed of her Q-card. Naruto was dazed, and confused like only he could be, and the others were still blinking.  
"What the hell is going on?" Kiba finally asked, the others just blinked. Sasuke huffed and looked away, and Naruto sat up, waiting with everyone else for the answer, which came from an angered Itachi.

"Sasuke here was trying to reclaim the honor of our parents by beating me in chess, like he has to." He said, rising up a very important looking paper. Naruto reacted first, quickly grabbing it, and reading.

"30 off any and all purple bottles of convenience bottles of nail polish?" he read. Itachi did did not blush as he took the paper away, giving Naruto another that said WILL in big letters like so.

"Oh. 'if under any circumstances our eldest son finds reason to murder the entire clan, leaving only our second oldest son alive to avenge us, he will have to do so by way of a game of chess. . . or Chinese checkers if there are enough players!' wow. That's really. . ."

"You parents really were into details." Kiba said, taking the paper to look at it himself.

"Because it was their destiny to be so." Neji said, looking mysteries in his . . . bubble gum pink tutu. And Sakura would say nothing, her forehead finally taking over body, and growing so large it swallowed her face.

"Yes, and you interrupted." Sasuke sighed out, angered.

"Oh, yeah." Naruto said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. "So who was winning?"

"I was!" both last uchiha's answered at the same time. They glared at each other. "No, I was!" again at the same time.

Naruto looked at them. "Itachi, are you sure it wasn't Sasuke who was winning, but you thought you weren't winning, when you were, but in reality it was actually me who was winning?" Naruto said, confusing, every body there, and even myself. Itachi just nodded, and Naruto jumped up with joy.

"I have avenged the Uchiha clan!" he shouted before running away. Every body was cheering, and throwing cups of boiling ramen, so that there were cheers, and screams of pain! Sasuke watched all this happening, crying tears of shame. . .

**Sasuke sat up suddenly, sweat rolling down his face, his shirt clinging to him. His breath was coming and going in pants, and his eyes were wide in fear. Trying to calm himself, he rubbed a hand over his face.**

**"What's wrong Sasuke-kun?" a voice cooed beside him, and he reliesed it was sakura's forehead, screaming in fear, his eyes snapped open.**

_**The scream tore at his lips, as his wide eyes looked around, Naruto sitting underneath him. Naruto had pulled him into his lap, rubbing his back comforting like.**_

_**"Calm down, calm door. It was just a bad dream." He said softly, and he soon did calm down. His breath slowed, and he returned to sleep, reliesing all was right in the night.**_

**_. . . Or was it? Sakura's forehead gleamed out side. _**

****

me trying to be funny. . . i suck T-T. this story is detacted to the aurthoress to Sasuke's cocubine(SP?) i'm in a rush, so i can't anme them, but they gave me the weird chess idea for this while reading their story.

it wouyld be a big help if you reviewed!!!!!!!!((smiles nicely))


End file.
